1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally systems for locating pets that are lost and in particular to GPS enabled pet locating system.
2. Description of Related Art
Within the pet industry, and in particular within the pet locator market, there have been many attempts to use technology to assist owners who have lost their pets. Some have used radiofrequency while others have used GPS locators in complex systems.
Such systems have failed to provide a product or service that is acceptable to the marketplace in simplicity, usability and features.
A need exists, therefore, for a pet location system that includes a pet locator with GPS capabilities in communication with a wireless network such that a user interface is accessible on a common computer network or by telephone.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference to the maximum extent allowable by law. To the extent a reference may not be fully incorporated herein, it is incorporated by reference for background purposes and indicative of the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art.